movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Richie/Transcript
Stephen Squirrelsky Presents A What An Animal Movie Richie (Song starts) (and plays) Dedicated To Russi Taylor Voice: Love is a song that never ends Life may be swift and fleeting Hope may die yet love's beautiful music Comes each day like the dawn (song plays on) Voice: Love is a song that never ends One simple theme repeating Like the voice of a heavenly choir Love's sweet music flows on (song carries on) Chorus: Like the voice of a heavenly choir Love's sweet music flows on (echoes) (Song ends) (and stops) (It starts at dawn of the African savanna) (however) (Nature sounds were heard) (peacefully) (Friendly Fruit flies through the sky) (like a bird) (Then lands in a tree) (to have a rest) (He yawns) (and falls asleep) (A baboon wakes up) (and yawns) (Looks down) (below) (Friendly Fruit snores) (quietly) (Baboon's lip smack) (since he's hungry) (Small baboon gets too comfort) (all of a sudden) (Then a nest of weaver chicks were seen) (like magic) (The mother gave them berries) (to eat) (Two chicks tug it) (by struggling) (But the other chick ate them all) (BURP) (Then a mongoose came out) (of nowhere) (Scratches it's ear) (with confusion) (Zimbo came out and yawns) (and wakes up) Zimbo: What a day. (awakens) (Then suddenly) (like magic) (A bird whistles the news) (to him) (And all the animals) (who gasp) (They rushes to it) (with like bullets) Zimbo: Wake up! Wake up! (wakes everyone up) (Friendly wakes up) (in alarm) Friendly: Oh, What is it? Zimbo: Wake up, Friendly Fruit! (gasps) Friendly: Hey, What's all the racket here? Zimbo: Wake up! (double takes) Sister 1: It happened! It happened! Sister 2: He's here! Zimbo: The new prince is born! Sister 3: It's happened! Sister 4: We're going to see him! Zimbo: Come on, Better hurry up! (they run) (Friendly flies off) (to see what's up) (They came to a rock spot) (from nearby) (And meet a cheetah) (and gasps) (Of what they see) (in amazement) Elephant: Look at it. All: Wow. Meerkat: Isn't it cute? Warthog: Yes, he sure is. Friendly Fruit: Well, this is quite an occasion. Yes, sir, it isn't every day a prince is born. You're to be congratulated. (they nod) Animals: Yeah. Congratulations. (they wink) Kariel: Thank you. Come on. Wake up. We got company. (they gasp) (The cub awakens) (and blinks) Animals: Hello. Hello there. (the cub gasps) Friendly Fruit: (chuckles) Yohoo. Yohoo. (giggles) Yohoo. (laughs) (happily) (Cub giggles) (happily) Zimbo: Look, He's trying to get up. (the cub goes to get up) (Got a little wobbly) (suddenly) Zimbo: Kinda wobbly. Isn't he? (the cub tries to balance) Hassie: Zimbo. Zimbo: Well, He is. Aren't you? (He falls down) (and crashes) (Animals laugh) (happily) Friendly Fruit: Looks to me like he's getting kind of sleepy. l think it's time we all left. Come on. Go now. (they leave) Hassie: Zimbo. (Zimbo gasps) Zimbo: Oh. Coming. (departs) Zimbo: What's you gonna call him? Hassie: Zimbo. (Zimbo gasps) Zimbo: Oh. Coming. (Zimbo gasps) No. Oops. (departs) Zimbo: What's you gonna call him? (thinks) Pay attention. Okay. No madness, okay? I'm not. Alright. Zimbo: What's you gonna call him? Kairel: Richie. Zimbo: Richie. Yeah, That'll do. Kairel: Sure will. (Zimbo leaves) (in happiness) Kairel: My Richie. (Richie smiles) (Brock sees this in a distant) (and feels proud) Narrator: The Next Day. (The Next Day) (Richie and Kariel walked along) (happily) Baboon: Walking already. Well, What do you know? (they whistle) (Richie walks along) (happily) Kariel: Good morning, Crane. Crane: Good morning, Kairel. (Richie walks by) (happily) Crane: Good morning, Richie. (Richie waves) Crane chicks: Good morning, Young Prince. (Richie nods) (He walks along) (happily) Bush Baby: Good morning, Young Prince. (Richie agrees) Bush Baby kids: Good morning, Young Prince. (Richie waves) (An elephant shrew hops along) (from nearby) Elephant Shrew: Good morning. Hmm... Nice sunny day. (Departs) (and is off) (Richie runs along) (happily) (Richie falls down) (BUMP) Sister: What's the matter? Sisters: What happened? Zimbo: Did the young prince fall down? (they seem puzzled) Sister 2: Is he hurt? Kariel: No. He's alright. Sister 3: Hope so. Zimbo: He doesn't walk very good. Does he? Hassie: Zimbo. Zimbo: What, Mother? Hassie: If you can't say anything. Zimbo: Right. Don't say something at all. Never ever. Hassie: Good. Kariel: Come on, Richie. Get up. You can do it. (Richie tries) Zimbo: Get up now. (Richie obeys) (He got up) (on his feet) (They start walking) (together) (They slide a slope and laugh) (together) (They kept going when they come to a hollow log) (and enters its tunnel) Zimbo: I'm a zebra. That's why they name Zimbo. (echoes) (loudly) Zimbo: Zimbo! (echoes) (They run through the hollow log) (like trains in a tunnel) (They kept going) (like rabbits) (Richie look at a tree in the way) (and gasp) Zimbo: Come on, You can try it. Hop over it. Like this. Watch. (jumps) Sisters: Hop over it, Hop over it, Hop over it, Like this. (jump) (Richie backs up to prepare to jump over it) (and charges forward) (Zimbo and Sisters backed away when Richie was half over it) (and stuck) Zimbo: You didn't hop far enough. (Richie shrugs) (Gets his first leg over it) Zimbo: That's it. Now the other one. (Richie tries the other) (Then he tumbles) (over) (THUMP) (BUMP) Zimbo: My goodness. What happened that time? (double takes) (Birds tweet as they look at them) (and gasp) Zimbo: Those are birds. (Richie gasps) Richie: Brr... Richie: Brr... (Zimbo double takes) (all of a sudden) Richie: Brr... Zimbo: Look, He's trying to talk. Richie: Brr... Sister: He's trying to say Bird. Richie: Brr... Zimbo: Say bird. Richie: Brr... Zimbo: Bird. Richie: Brr... Zimbo: Uh uh. Bir-d. Richie: Brr... Zimbo: It's bir-d. Sisters: Come on, Say bird. Say bird. Say it. Say bird. Richie: Brr... Sisters: Try again. (Richie takes a deep breath) (and prepares to shout bird) Sisters: Come on. (Richie obeys) Richie: Bird! (They cheered) (and clapped) Sisters: He talks! He talks! He talks, Mom! Richie said Bird! (jumps with joy) Richie: Bird, Bird, Bird, Bird, Bird, Bird. (repeats) (Then sees a butterfly) (and gasps) (He follows it) (and tries to catch it) Richie: Bird. (repeats) Zimbo: No. That's a butterfly. Richie: Butterfly? Zimbo: Yes. It is. Richie: Butter... Zimbo: Say it. (Richie looks for until he sees something) (from nearby) Richie: Butterfly! (touches it) Zimbo: Excuse me, but that's something else you're touching. Richie: Flower? Zimbo: Yup. It is a flower. (Sniffs) (happily) Richie: Nice. (Sniffs) (and sighs happily) (Oink) Richie: Huh? (Double takes) (and gasps) (A young warthog appears) (and arrives) Richie: Nice. (whistles) Nice: Me? (they gasp) (Zimbo laughs) (happily) Zimbo: That's no flower, He's just a... Nice: Oh, that's alright. Zimbo: Why? (thinks) Nice: He can call me Nice if he wants to. I don't mind. (they whistle) Richie: Nice, Nice friend. (oohs) Nice: Oh... (laughs) Gosh. (giggles) Narrator: Later... (Later) (They walked along) (happily) (Thunder sound) (rain begins to pour) Zimbo: I think I better go home now. (heads off for home) (Richie went off) (back home) (When they lay down) (and snuggle into bed) (Rain drops fall down) (and pours) (Song starts) (and plays) Voice: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Beautiful sound, beautiful sound Drip, drop, drip, drop (rain patters) Voice: Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy Your pretty music will Brighten the day Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along with a Song right away Come with your beautiful music (sing) Voice: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? (rain pours) Voicel Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along, come along with your Pretty little song Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along, come along with your Pretty little song Gay little roundelay Gay little roundelay Song of the rainy day Song of the rainy day How I love to hear your patter Pretty little pitter patter Helter-skelter when you pelter Troubles always seem to scatter (they sing) Voice: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? (they sing) (Rain pours down more) (and drips everywhere) (Then Lightning flashes, Richie jumps) (and hides) (Kariel sighs) (happily) (Thunderclaps) (rain spits) (Friendly Fruit jumps) (back) Friendly Fruit: Aw phooey. (scoffs) (Richie quivers) (and shakes) (Lightning strucks a few times) (and flashes) (Until the rain stops) (at last) (Sun rises) (and shines) (Richie sighs) (happily) Voice: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Beautiful sound (echoes) (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Later (He and Kariel walked along) (together) Richie: Mom, What are we doing today? Kariel: I'll be taking you to the river. Richie: River? What's the river? Kairel: Well, it's like water running, just in case you want to drink it. Richie: Why haven't I been there before? Kairel: Because there are strange things happening about this one, my boy. Richie: Mom, Guess what. Kairel: Yes? Richie: We're aren't the only cheetahs in the savanna. Kairel: What means you think so? Richie: Zimbo told me that. Kairel: Oh. So he did. Richie: How come I didn't seen them? Kairel: Well, that's because you need to be nice to them and friend with them, son. Richie: Okay. Kairel: Good. (They went along) (quietly) (They see the river) (and gasp) Richie: The river! (Rushes to it) Kairel: Wait, son! Stop! (Richie stops) (and halts) Richie: What's the matter? Kairel: That's not safe. We don't know what perils will lie there. (Richie gasps) (in shock) Richie: Why? Kairel: Because it's unknown if we know if it's for us to go in. Richie: (gulps) Okay. Kairel: Come with me when I tell you it's safe. (Kariel looks around) (with confusion) (No danger is around the river) Kairel: All clear, son. Richie: Yay! (follows) (They have fun around it) (together) (A hippo dips a toe in the water) Hippo: Whew! (teeth chatter) (Richie runs past, SPLASH) (SPLISH) Hippo: Goodness sake. Richie: Sorry. Sisters: Good morning, Prince Richie. Richie: Good morning. Hassie: Hello, Young Prince. Richie: Hello. What's you eating? (they chew) Sisters: Greens. Richie: Cool. Zimbo: It's yummy. Why don't you try some? Richie: Guess I could. (CHOMP) Zimbo: No, No, Not that green stuff, Just eat the golden rods, That's the good stuff. (About to eat some) (and have it) Hassie: Son. Zimbo: What Mother? Hassie: There is something you'll know. Zimbo: Like what? Hassie: What has father explained? Zimbo: About what? Hassie: About eating the golden rods? Zimbo: Oh, I get it. Ahem. Eating greens is a special treat, It makes you run faster and a very long tail. (to Richie) But I don't always eat this stuff. I made that last part up myself. Richie: Oh. (Richie goes along) (happily) Frog: (ribbits) Watch out! Watch out! (echoes) (Hopping and then SPLASH) (SPLOSH) (Richie looks at his reflection in the river) (and sees his reflection) (Sniffs and SPLASH) Richie: Oh. (gasps) Richie: Hmm... (thinks) (He sees another cheetah reflection) Richie: Huh? (double takes) (and gasps) (Lillie giggles) Richie: (jumps) Whoa! (dodges) (He looks and gasps) (in alarm) (Lillie giggles) (happily) (Richie was nervous) (and was worried) (He flees) (in fright) (Lillie follows) (happily) (Richie hide behinds his mother) (to stay safe) Kariel: That's Lillie. (Richie oohs) Lillie: He's kinda bashful. Isn't he? (Richie aahs) Mommy: He won't be if you say 'Hello'. (Lillie nods) Lillie: Hello Richie. (Richie gulps) Lillie: I said Hello. (Richie gulps) Kariel: Won't you answer her? (Richie's teeth chatter) (Richie shook his head) (in disappointment) Kariel: You're not afraid. Are you? (Richie gasps) Richie: I'm not. (Richie scoffs) Kairel: Then go ahead. (Richie obeys) (Lillie giggles) (happily) Kairel: Go on. Say Hello. (Richie tries to) Richie: (low) Hello. (Lillie snickers) (Runs around) (and jumps with joy) (Richie backs up and falls into the river) (SPLASH!) Richie: Gosh. (gasps) (Lillie chuckles) (happily) (LICK) Richie: What the... (double takes) (and gasps) Richie: Yuck. (spits) (Lillie laughs, Richie looks at her, She gasps) (in shock) Richie: You! (gets up) (They run around) (together) (Laughing) (happily) Richie: Gotcha! (laughs) (Suddenly a herd of cheetahs were seen) (from nearby) (Growling) (angrily) (Richie growls) Lillie: Yikes! (flees) (and hides) (Richie watch the herd running by) (and speeding up) (Richie almost got run over) (and hid) Richie: Phew. (feels safe) (The herd stops and look) (at someone) (Richie came in and looks around) (to see if it all clear) (Richie gasps when he saw someone) (in his way) (Brock came in) (at last) (They watch him) (carefully) (Brock stares at Richie) (with confusion) Richie: Um... (thinks) (Brock sighs) (happily) (He walks along) (happily) Richie: He stopped and look at me, Mom. Kairel: Yes, he sure did. Richie: Why's everyone stail when he came on the river? Kairel: Because everyone believes that he's the best character in the world. Richie: Why? Kairel: Because everyone thinks I'm married to him. Richie: You mean he's the great prince? Kairel: Yeah. Since I'm a beautiful princess. (Brock walks along, Looks around) (and seems confused) (It was fine for a moment) (and quiet at least) (Until suddenly) (like magic) (Drongos caws through the sky) So? (causing him to gasp) Brock: Oh no. Danger. (gulps) (Runs off) (to tell the others) (All animals gasps and run) (and flee) Mommy: Lillie! Lillie: Coming, mom! Kairel: Richie! (echoes) Richie: Mommy! (Looks around) (and panics) Kariel: Richie? Richie! (echoes) Richie: Mommy? (looks around) Richie: Mommy! MOMMY! Brock: Follow me, Boy! Richie: Okay! (follows Brock) (They finally escaped) (and left) (GUNSHOT) (BAM!) (Drongos caw) (loudly) Narrator: A little later... (however) (Kairel came out of a hiding spot, Looks around) (to see if it's safe now) (and finally realize) (Danger was gone) (and stopped) Richie: Come out, Richie. (He's a little nervous) (for the moment) Richie: What happen, Mom? Why did we all run? Kairel: Because there seems to be a man in this prideland. Richie: Oh. Kairel: Yes. Of course. (They walk onward) (for a stroll) (Days past when the leaves fall) (Wind blows) (more) (Richie looks at the leaves in the river) (floating down) Richie: Hmm... (thinks) (More days past as more leaves fall) (SPLASH) (And then the last two leaves fall) (SPLASH) (Later that day, Richie wake up) (and yawn) (Richie looks and gasps) (in amazement) Richie: Hey, Mom, What is all that white stuff? Kairel: That's snow. Richie: Snow? Kairel: Yes. (Richie looks at it and puts his foot in it) (to see if it's cool) Richie: This is believable. Winter in the savanna. Impossible. Kairel: Well, it is true. (He walks along making tracks) (in the snow) (Falls in a deep spot) Richie: Whoa. (shakes himself off) (Walks along and hears THUDs) (BUMP) (Snow falls) (SPLAT) Richie: Oof! (birds tweet) Richie: Cold. But nice. (smiles) Zimbo: Hiyah, Richie! Watch what I can do! (charges) (WHEE!) (Skates on the ice) (like a bullet) Zimbo: Come on, It's okay. Look. It's ice and won't break. (Richie gulps) (Richie charges and jumps) (at a high speed) (THUMP, He slides) (on the ice) Zimbo: Some fun. Right? (Richie nods) Zimbo: Come on, Get up. Like this. (Slides) (onward) (Richie was about to get up) (by trying his best) Richie: Oof! (SPLAT) Richie: Huh? (Tries it again) (and struggles) (THUMP) (BUMP) Zimbo: No, No, No. Let me help you. (goes to help Richie) (Carefully) (up on his feet) Zimbo: Kinda wobbly. Aren't you? (Richie nods) (Richie almost slipped) (and fell again) Zimbo: Ahem. (Richie gasps) (They try it again) (and succeed) (PUSH) (PULL) (Richie skates) (carefully) Richie: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! (slips) (They slide through the ice) (WHEE!) (THUD, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Zimbo: Whew. (pants) (They hear snoring and peeks in a burrow) (from nearby) (Nice snores) (quietly) Zimbo: Wake up, Nice! Wake up! (Nice yawns) Nice: Is it spring yet? (they shake their heads) Richie: No. Winter's just start. Nice: Oh. Zimbo: What's you doing? Hibernating? Nice: That's right. I'm supposed to sleep here and keep tucked to keep warm. Both: Oh. Nice: That's right. (Yawns) (and falls asleep) (Days past as blizzards go by while Richie and Mom find something to eat) (to see if it tastes nice) (Gets colder and colder) (and not warm) (Richie and Kairel still have shelter) (to keep warm in) Richie: (sighs) Winter sure is long. Isn't it? Kairel: Yeah. Sure is cold out there. Richie: When will it end? Kairel: As long as it keeps going, we'll stay here until it gets warmer. Richie: I'm still hungry, Mommy. Kairel: Don't worry. We'll find something to eat. Narrator: Later. (Later) Kairel: Richie, Over here. Richie: Yes? Kairel: Here's some food we'll have. Richie: All right. Kairel: Let's chow. (They munch and crunch) (together) (while enjoying it) (For a while) (however) (Driving was heard) (from nearby) (Kariel looks around) Kairel: Richie. Quick. The thicket. He'll kill us. (Richie gasps and run) Kairel: Quickly, son! Don't look back! Keep running! I'm behind you! Hurry! (GUNSHOT) (BAM!) Kairel: Ouch! (Richie kept running) (for her life) (And made it to shelter) (safely) Richie: We're safe. We're safe, Mom. We're... (seems puzzled) (She wasn't there) (Richie double takes) Richie: Mom? (looks around) Richie: Oh no. Mommy! (frowns) (Walks around for her) (to find her) Richie: Where are you, Mom? (looks around) Richie: Mom! Mom? Answer me! (echoes) (Looks up ahead) Richie: (gasps) Mommy! (double takes) (Goes over to her) (to see if she's alright) Richie: Mom? Are you hurt? Get up. (Kairel awakens and rubs herself) Kairel: Son... I'm sorry. I... Don't think... I'll... (coughs, sputters) Survive. Richie: Don't worry, Mom. I'm sure you'll be alright. (tries to aid her) Kairel: I'm sorry. Sorry. Son. Richie: But, Mom... (continues to aid her) (Kairel draws her last breath) (while her son aids her) Richie: Mom? (aids her more) (Kariel didn't say something) Richie: Mom? Oh no. (frowns while aiding her) (Richie sobs) (in Mel Blanc's Little Toot voice) Richie: This can't be happening. Why those men? Why? (rubs his face on his mom) (Suddenly someone appeared) (Richie gasps in shock) Richie: Who are you? (Brock looked at him) Brock: Your mom is injured and hasn't survived yet. Now you'll be with me. (Richie hugs into her) Brock: It's okay, my boy. She'll be alright. Now come with me. Because I'm your dad. (Richie sighs and leaves) Brock: Now you're with me, my boy. Narrator: Years Later (It was springtime in the savanna) (as the sun was shining) (Song starts) (and plays) Animals: Tra-la-la-oo-de-ay, Tweet-tweedle-dee, Tweet-tweedle-dee, Tweet-tweedle-dee, Tra-la-la-la. Tra-la-la, Ah-ah-ah-ah, Tra-la-la, Ah-ah, Let's sing a gay little spring song This is the season to sing So I'd like to suggest That we all do our best And warble a song about spring Spring, spring, spring Let's get together and sing (they sing) (Animals have lots of love) (and dance) Animals: Let's sing a gay little spring song Just like the bird on the wing Things always seem right When you're chipper and bright So let's get together and sing Sing, sing, sing Let's sing a song about spring (they party) Animals: Let's twitter and tweet Like the birdies in May Get into the mood And be merry today Forget all your troubles and warble away Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do Oh! (they scat) (Meanwhile) (however) (Friendly Fruit snores) (and sleeps) (But heard the singing) (just to get annoyed) Friendly Fruit: What is this? Animals: Let's sing a gay little spring song Music's a wonderful thing (they sing) (Friendly gasps) (in shock) Friendly: Oi! Stop that noise! (Animals didn't listen) (and ignored him) Friendly: I'm serious! (Animals refuse) (and keep going) Animals: Come on and rejoice At the top of your voice Oh, let's sing a song about spring Spring, spring, spring Let's get together and sing (they sing more) Friendly: I'll show 'em. (Animals sing and dance more) (and party) (Until) (suddenly) (Like magic) (Friendly spooks them) (Animals fleed and gone) (and left) Friendly: That'll show them. (He's about to sleep again, But the Animals were back and sing) (and annoys him) (Friendly got startled) (and annoyed) Friendly: Oh, for goodness sake! Please stop it now! Animals: Let's sing a gay little spring song This is the season to sing Ah ha ha. (they sing) (He just flies over, Which the animals ran off) (and fled in fright) (Song ends) (and stops) (Friendly sighs in relief) (and sleeps) Friendly: The same song every spring. (Gets upset about it) (and frowns) Friendly: At last. I can finally get some rest. (He's about to rest, But the tree shakes) Friendly: Whoa! What's happening?! (Someone scratches it's back on it) Friendly: Who's there?! Stop that! Go away! (Someone stops) (in shock) (Friendly stares at it) (confusingly) Friendly: What are you staring at? Richie: Hi Fruit. Don't you know me? Friendly: Why, it's the young prince, Richie. (Richie nods) Friendly: You're alive and well. (Richie agrees) Friendly: Thank goodness you made it back to the thicket and was protected by your dad. Richie: That's years ago. But look at me, I'm grown up now. Friendly: Thanks to the aid of your dad. Richie: Our pleasure. Friendly: And who's been saved too? Zimbo: Hi Richie. Don't you know me? Richie: Zimbo. Zimbo: Yep. It's me, okay. Nice: Hi guys. Richie: Nice. Nice: Yeah. It's me too, okay. (Suddenly they see two birds in romance) (and happily sigh) Nice: Well, Why are those two being like that? Friendly: Well, that's because they're attracted to each other. Zimbo: Oh. Friendly: Besides, They're twitterpated. Richie, Zimbo and Nice: Twitterpated. All: Wow. Friendly: Nearly everybody gets twitterpated in the springtime. (looks around) (with confusion) Friendly: For example. Ahem. You're walking along minding your own business. You're looking either to the left or to the right. When all the sudden, You run smack into a pretty face. Whoohoo! (Nice jumps onto Zimbo) (and hugs him) Zimbo: Nice. (whistles) Friendly: You begin to get weak in the knees, Your head's in a whirl and then you feel light as a feather, Then before you know it, You're walking on air. (they ooh) Friendly: And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop! And you completely lose your head! (hides his head) (like magic) Zimbo: Gosh. That's awful. (gulps) Nice: Gee whiz. Richie: Terrible. (they gulp) Zimbo: And that ain't all, It could happen to anyone, So you'd better be careful. (Points to Richie) It could happen to you. (Points to Zimbo) And you. (Points to Nice) And... (they gulp) Whoops. Uh-oh. Friendly: And that ain't all, It could happen to anyone, So you'd better be careful. (Points to Richie) It could happen to you. (Points to Zimbo) And you. (Points to Nice) And... (Nice gasps) Friendly: Yes, It could even happen to you. (Nice panics) Zimbo: Well, I won't happen to me. Richie: Me neither. Nice: Me neither too. Friendly: Okay. But don't say you were warned. (Richie, Zimbo and Nice walked off) (and strolled along) (Not trying to fall in love) (mind you) (A girl Warthog, Name Iris bathes) (in the water) (Sees them coming and hides) (in the sea) (Nice walks along) (happily) (He hears a giggle) (and gasps) (Iris peeks out) (to say hello) Nice: Um... (thinks) (Nice was about to leave, But stops) (in shock) Nice: Uh, Hi... (waves) (Iris taps his shoulder) So? (and gasps) (KISS, Nice gasps and turns pink) (like Rosie the Pink Engine) Nice: Gosh. (chuckles) (Zimbo looks back) (and gasps) (Nice and Iris leaves) (into the distance) Zimbo: Phooey. Twitterpated. (scoffs) (They kept going) (onward) (Then a girl zebra, Name Ruby relaxes) (and sunbaths) (Sees them coming by) (and hides) (Zimbo walks by) Ruby: Ahem. (Zimbo stops and double takes) (and gasps) (Ruby hums tunely) (and quietly) (Zimbo stares at him) (with confusion) (Waves) (happily) Ruby: Hello. Zimbo: Hi. (KISS, Zimbo gasps and sighs to the ground) (with glee) (Richie looks back) (and gasps) (Richie shooks his head) (in disappointment) Richie: Nope. Not happening to me. Blah. (scoffs) (SIP) (GULP) (Until suddenly) (he double takes) Lillie: Hello Richie. Remember me? Richie: Huh? Lillie: I'm Lillie. (Richie backs away, Falls over, SPLASH) (gurgles) (Lillie giggles) (cheekily) (Richie still backs up shyly) (and nicely) (And then suddenly) (like magic) (KISS) Richie: (gasps) Wow. (feels lovestruck) (Imagines he's in heaven) (with Lillie) (Richie runs along) (with Lillie) Richie: I'm in love. (sighs happily) Richie: Lillie? (Someone growled) Whoa! (jumps back) Richie: Uh, Hi Fraud. You look... Mean. Richie: Uh, Hi Fraud. You look... Mean. (Fraud scoffs) Richie: Ooooh. (gulps) Lillie: Richie? What's the matter? Richie: It's Fraud. Lillie: Is he being mean to you? Richie: Let him go. We don't want him to disturb us. Lillie: Yes. Now step aside. (Fraud roars, Richie jumps back) (and ducks) Richie: What the...? (Double takes) (and gasps) (Fraud pushes Lillie away) (and shoves her aside) Lillie: Richie! Stop pushing! (Fraud doesn't hear) (Richie growls) (and snarls at Fraud) Richie: You stupid beast! Leave her alone! (Charges) (BUMP!) Richie: Oof! Oh. (birds tweet) (Fraud charges) (like a bullet) (They clawed each other) (and battled) (Lillie covers her eyes) (as the duel rages on) (PAW) (BITE) (WHAM!) (BAM!) (WHACK!) (BUCK!) (Richie falls to the ground, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (Fraud pounces) (angrily) (But Richie flips him) (THUMP!) (Fraud tumbles) (Gut Wrench scream) (SPLASH) Fraud: Ow. (Richie pants for breath) (and calms down) Richie: That'll show him. (scoffs) Lillie: Richie. My brave prince. Richie: Thanks, darling. (They walk off) (and skip together) (Later) (however) (That night, Song starts) (and plays) Voice: I bring you a song And I sing as I go For I want you to know That I'm looking for romance (they dance) Voice: I bring you a song In the hope that you'll see When you're looking at me That I'm looking for love (they scat) Chorus: I'm seeking that glow Only found when you're young and it's May Only found on that wonderful day When all longing is through I'm seeking that glow Only found when a thrill is complete Only found when two hearts gently beat To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and new (they tap dance) Voice: I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance (they hum) Chorus: You're by my side There's a moon up above It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright It's easy to see that tonight we shall fall in love (they whistle) Voice: I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance And you (they hum) (Song ends) (and stops) (That daybreak in the savanna) (however) (When they're asleep) (and napping) (Then Richie wakes up and smells something) (by sniffing its trail) (He walks along) (happily) (Then he looks ahead and saw a camp) (from nearby and gasp) Richie: Hmm... (thinks) Brock: It is the hunter. He is here again. Richie: What? Brock: There are many this time. (Drongos caw) Richie: We'd better explain it to Lillie. Brock: We gotta escape this prideland. Now follow me. Richie: Right away. (He stops and gasps) Richie: Lillie. (goes to get her) (and tries to find her) (Lillie wakes up) (and yawns) (Saw Richie was gone) Lillie: Richie? (Looks around) (and gasps) (Runs to find him) (to see if he's around) (Richie came back and saw Lillie gone) (and gasped) Richie: Lillie? (scratches his head) (Goes to find her) (and tries to find out where she is) (Drongos flying around cawing) (to warn everyone) Baboon: Danger. (gasps) (Animals hide) (and stay calm) Honeyguide: Listen. He's coming. Honeyguide: Shh. keep quiet. Honeyguide: He's coming closer. Honeyguide: Keep it quiet. Honeyguide: We better fly. Honeyguide: We'd rather you didn't. He might shoot us. Honeyguide: He's almost here. (gasps) I can't stand anything like this! (flies off) Honeyguide: Wait! Stop! (SHOT) (BAM!) Honeyguide: Oh. (birds tweet) (Animals ran) (and fled) (GUNSHOTS) (they run) (BAM!) (SHOOT!) Lillie: Richie! Come out! (echoes) (BOOM!) (BANG!) Richie: Lillie! (panics) (SHOOT) (shots fly) (Lillie pants) (for breath) (Hunting dogs barks) (from nearby) Lillie: Ah! (gasps) (Runs) (in flee) (Until she was trapped) (and surrounded) Lillie: Richie, Help! (echoes) (Richie hears her) (from nearby) Richie: Lillie. Here I come! (rushes in) (KNOCK DOWN) (BOP!) (CLAW) (SCRATCH, BITE, CRUNCH) (KICK) (BOP) Richie: Jump, Lillie! Jump! (Lillie obeys) (She jumps) (and flees) (Richie hits down all the dogs) (by bumping and bashing them around) (He runs) (for cover) (He jumps) (for cover) (BAM!, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Richie: Oh! My leg. The pain. (rubs his leg) Richie: It hurts. Ow! It bleeds. (tries to aid his leg) (Meanwhile) (however) (Fire was started_ (suddenly) (The savanna gets on fire when Animals ran) (in fright) (Richie groans and moans in pain( ) (feeling the blood pour) Brock: Come on, Richie. (Richie gets up) Brock: Hurry up! Richie: I'm coming, Dad. But I've still got a busted leg. Brock: It'll be fine. Now come with me. Richie: Okay, Father. (Fire rises) (upward) (They run) (like bullets) Brock: Watch out! Richie: Got it. (Wood fell) (and crashed) (They ran down the river) (below) (They stop at a waterfall that goes down a canyon) (by jumping down) (They look back and saw a tree timbered) (toward them) (They jump) (below) (Goofy holler) (plunge) (SPLASH) (Wilhelm scream) (They swim away from the burning bandit) (from nearby) (All the animals were on shelter) (at last) (Lillie looks around) (with confusion) (Richie and Brock came to shore) (by swimming across) Richie: Phew. Brock: See? You're aided by the water. Lillie: Richie. Richie: Lillie. Lillie: Your leg. Richie: It got washed and cleaned in the river. Lillie: Oh Richie. Richie: Thank goodness I'm alive. Can you please aid me? Lillie: Sure. Richie: Thanks. (Months later) (however) (As the savanna restores from the fire) (burning away) (Friendly Fruit snores) (quietly) (Zimbo came in with kids) (from nearby) Zimbo: Come on, Wake up! (the kids gasp) All: Okay! Friendly: Huh? Oh, Now what? (double takes) Friendly: Hey, What's going on here? (awakens) Nice: It happened. Friendly: Happened? Zimbo: The kids are given birth. (Friendly rushes over) (to see) (All the animals came to the pride rock and saw Lillie) (with more kids) (They gasps in surprise) (and are amazed) Elephant: Look. Triplets. (they whistle innocently) Friendly: My. My. My. I never seen three cute cheetah cubs. Bet they have special names. (they nod) Lillie: They are. Friendly: Bet Prince Richie is so proud. (they nod) (Richie watches from a distant) (and is impressed) Chorus: Love is a song that never ends One simple theme repeating Like the voice of a heavenly choir Love's sweet music flows on (song carries on) (Scene closes) (and shuts down) Narrator: The End (Credits plays) (and stops) (Reba Pollyanna Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Movies